


if life were only moments

by logictron



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron
Summary: A collection of random ficlets and drabbles that are mostly unconnected (unless otherwise noted) aside from the fact that they all have to do with our favorite team!





	1. Jaz and Hannah (also Hannamir)

Jaz is coming back from the hotel gym, which means going through the lobby. That’s the only reason she finds Hannah at all. They meet at the elevator bay and Jaz shifts awkwardly as Hannah offers her a bright, warm smile. They’ve never been alone together. They’ve only met twice now, once for team dinner and once in the DIA lobby, in passing between debriefs. But there are conversations overheard and intimate details Jaz knows that she feels like she shouldn’t. And she’s never done particularly well at this ‘friendship’ thing. So it’s awkward.

“I’m…sorry, is that Amir’s shirt?” Hannah asks as they move into the elevator, both reaching for the panel at the same time. Jaz takes a full step back and looks down at herself.

“Uh...yes.” It’s a CIA shirt, it couldn’t belong to anyone else. She hadn’t meant to come home with it, but it had ended up in her things anyway. “Look, I’m...it’s not...it’s just…”

“Jaz,” Hannah, thankfully, interrupts her fumbling. “You know I don’t think you’re sleeping together. I mean, you have to know that, right?”

Jaz’s eyes widen and she wonders when she became so easily flustered, because she’s killed people without blinking. More than a few times. But Hannah Rivera is making her stammer. She exhales a tight chuckle through her teeth.

“Yeah, I know.”

“For what it’s worth? It looks good on you.”

The doors open to Amir’s floor and Jaz watches Hannah leave. The doors are fully closed before Jaz realizes she hasn’t pushed the button for her floor.

She’s nearly to her door when her phone buzzes--a number she doesn’t recognize.

_We should have lunch! Talk about something other than you wearing my boyfriend’s clothes. -Hannah_

When the team had returned from Colombia with tales of Amir and McG sparring over Hannah, Jaz had assumed, like most things, there was a bit of exaggeration. But now that she’s here, seeing the other woman face to face, she understands: Hannah is a force. And as flustered as it makes her, she kind of likes it.

 _Great. We can talk about him wearing mine,_ Jaz writes back, grinning as she lets herself into the room and heads for the shower.

Maybe the friendship thing could be worth it. Jaz is at least willing to try.


	2. McG/Amir-sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On leave, Amir gets sick. Our favorite medic steps up to the plate (of course). Same universe as "the madness game", but post-fic for that. For BlueCelticRose.

Joseph woke in the middle of the night to an empty bed. Everything was dark and quiet, and the sheets were cold. Lying in the stillness for a moment, trying to make sense of things, he heard a soft noise from behind the bathroom door.

Getting to his feet, McG made his way to the bathroom, knocking gently before testing the handle. The door gave and he found Amir on the floor, shivering.

“Hey,” he whispered, sinking to the floor and pressing a gentle hand to Amir’s forehead. “You're burning up. Why didn't you wake me?” 

“Couldn’t move,” Amir mumbled, the obvious tremor in his voice making Joseph’s heart ache.

“I’m here now,” Joseph murmured, running a soothing hand down Amir’s back. His shirt was damp with sweat. “You still feeling sick?”

Amir nodded haltingly, slumping a little over the toilet as if the mere mention had brought on a new wave of nausea.

“Okay. You're alright. I'm right here,” Joseph promised, moving closer, still soothingly stroking his back.

After Amir had emptied his stomach, Joseph moved to get a warm washcloth, wiping tenderly at Amir’s face. 

“You wanna stay here or try going back to bed?” he asked.

“Here,” Amir croaked and Joseph nodded. 

“Alright. Hang tight, I'll be right back.” Joseph got up and retreated to the bedroom, digging for a clean shirt for Amir and then gathering all the pillows and blankets from the bed. When he returned, Amir hadn't moved a muscle and was dozing sitting up. Leaving him be for a minute, Joe spread the blankets and pillows out first, making a somewhat comfortable spot for them both. Next, he reached for his boyfriend.

“Baby, can you wake up for a minute? Come on, let's get this off you. You'll feel better. Okay?” 

It took a little work but McG managed to gently tug the shirt off and replace it with the new one. He gathered Amir in his arms and settled them both in the makeshift blanket nest.

“You need anything?” he asked.

“Just this,” Amir whispered, and Joseph had to wonder if he was delirious, because getting Amir to admit to needing him was next to impossible. He held the other man a little closer, warmed by the admission, delirious or not.

“I'm not going anywhere,” he promised. “I'm right here. I love you.”

It didn’t take long for Amir to fall asleep again, shivering in Joseph’s arms despite the blankets and the warmth of his own body. McG stayed awake, keeping a watchful eye in case the other man needed anything at all.

They were up many more times before morning, but sometime after the sunrise, Amir’s steady trembling quieted and Joseph scooped him up to take him back to bed. He ensured Amir was comfortable before going to get him a glass of water.

“Where’re you going?” Amir asked, his voice still weak and laced with exhaustion. Joseph stilled in the bathroom doorway.

“Just getting you something to drink. I’m here,” he murmured, trying not to let on what it meant to him that Amir was finally letting him in.

Joseph watched Amir relax again before he went back to the task at hand.

When he returned to the bed, Amir moved closer and, after making sure he’d had something to drink, Joseph settled with the smaller man in his arms. It didn’t take long for the comfort of the bed and the sound of Amir’s even breathing to lull him to sleep.

It was after lunch by the time either of them stirred. As soon as Amir moved, Joseph opened his eyes.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked, stretching the stiffness out of his muscles after lying in one position for several hours.

“Better,” Amir replied. “Hungry. I need a shower.”

“Easy. One thing at a time. I’ll come with you and then we can order room service.” He knew Amir would still be weak and there was no sense in pushing it if they didn’t have to.

“Such a predictable excuse,” Amir teased and Joseph knew the other man really was feeling better. “You’ve always been an opportunist.”

“Whatd’you mean?” he asked innocently, affectionately ruffling Amir’s unruly hair.

“I mean you just want to see me in the shower,” Amir groused, batting at Joseph’s hand. He was smiling, though, so the impact was lost entirely.

“Can’t I just want to take care of the man I love? Not everything has to be about sex,” McG defended, chuckling.

“I’ll reserve judgement until we’re done with the shower.” Amir stood, then, or at least he tried to, but he was a little unsteady and Joseph immediately moved to steady him.

“Alright?”

“Maybe company’s not such a bad idea.”

“Alright, come on, baby. I got you.” McG helped Amir into the bathroom, readying the shower after making sure the other man was settled on the closed toilet lid.

“You’re pretty good at this caretaker thing. Who knew?”

Scoffing, Joseph turned his attention back to his boyfriend. “You know it’s my job, right?”

“So easily offended,” Amir joked.

“I think I liked you better sick,” McG decided, reaching for Amir’s shirt and tugging it over his head. 

Once they were both stripped down and under the warm spray of the shower, Joseph pulled Amir close again.

“Thank you for letting me do this,” he murmured.

“Do what?”

“Take care of you. I know it’s not easy for you,” McG explained, resting his chin on Amir’s shoulder, holding him.

“I’d like to think I’m learning a little.” Amir lifted his hand to Joseph’s cheek.”I love you, you know. I never said it back last night.”

“Yeah, you were a little out of it. And for the record, I know. Whether you say it or not. But it’s still nice to hear.”

“Yeah,” Amir agreed. “It is.”

“I love you too,” Joseph murmured, and he was more sure by the day that he’d never get tired of saying it.


End file.
